Pornographic
by Avenged2theSeventhfold
Summary: Soul's day at the beach becomes uncomfortable *sucks at summaries* Not graphic despite the title


**My first Soul Eater fanfic involving my favorite characters and pairing, Soul and Death the Kid, it's not much but I hope you find it cute/funny. That's what I was going for at least. If its not too much trouble please review ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own…that's it.**

**NOT-GRAPHIC I promise!**

It was another day at the beach. The sun was baring its malicious grin over the whole of Death City. The temperature was a questionable 90 degrees the humidity thickening the air and asphyxiating the oxygen.

There was no one around to bother them.

Black*Star was in a furious competition with Ragnarok who dared told him that Crona could build better sand castles, after witnessing his pathetic attempt. Although there was no argument considering the Meister _really_ couldn't build things.

Tsubaki was watching from behind her partner, throwing out exasperated cheers for the blue haired boy. It was quite pointless really, although she wouldn't mention this to her friend.

Patty and Liz were splashing each other in the below freezing temperatures of the sea green ocean lapping at their bare legs, trying to get the other soaked more although they both already were.

Maka was sitting on her brightly striped beach towel in her hand a worn out paperback copy of the American classic Wuthering Heights. She was transfixed in it, although if she had wanted to read she could have stayed home.

Soul was sitting in the sand toes curled in anticipation sweat drops pouring down his forehead, but he wasn't sweating from the incredible heat. His demeanor was entirely contributed to the little show happening a few feet away from him.

The wind was lazily floating by, black hair fluttering away from the sexy boy's pale flushed cheeks.

His beautiful rose petal lips kneading and working away furiously.

Small pleasurable moans escaping the back of his throat.

Soul bit his lip, not being able to turn away.

The young reaper's tongue flicked out from in between his moist lips licking a long thick line. He pulled back for a moment another groan spilling out from his salivating mouth, his eyes fluttered shut as he reveled in his enjoyment.

The white haired boy could feel his stomach do a back flip an acrobat would be envious of, sparks of electricity shot through his system lighting him in a fire fueled by lust.

The other boy took it upon himself to open his mouth wide. He began to engulf everything into his mouth, making sure his tongue was licking from base to tip; he pulled back with a soft pop, a few drops of white splattered against his cheeks and nose as he did so.

Soul tried to control his ragged breathing, although it seemed to be running away from him before he could quite catch it.

He watched the way the boy flicked his wrist as a white drop ran down over his fingers. The Shinigami leaning down catching it in his mouth before it could defile the beautiful golden grain sand.

Soul looked down when he felt something hit his thigh. It was a bright red splatter. His nose was bleeding and he was sure that soon it would be gushing.

The boy began to get messier and messier with his tongue furiously swiping at either side trying to keep up with his symmetrical OCD. His breathing has turned to small pants, beads of sweat rolling down his hairline.

Soul crossed his legs feeling heat rush to his nether regions. His swimming trunks were getting increasingly tight and he couldn't stand it. He pulled his knees to his heaving chest, red eyes glazed over.

The Shinigami bobbed his head slightly tongue continuing their quick swipes. A small white drop escaped him and hit his pale chest. He looked at it before running a finger over the sticky substance and sucking it right off the tip. He licked his sticky lips sitting back a look of satisfaction on his features.

Soul was going to kill whoever bought Kid an ice cream. But he sighed a bit; relieved the torture was finally over.

Kid looked up at his approaching twin pistols a smile gracing his lips.

"Can you buy me a hotdog?"

Fuck.

**Sorry I had to do it XD Review please! **


End file.
